Jen prostě musíš začít znovu
by Jeffera Hunter
Summary: Kurt po prožité šikaně změnil školu, na Daltonu se poprvé setkává s Blainem, který ho na první pohled zaujme. Jen je tady malý problém, jeho další dva spolužáci se rozhodně netají tím, že jim Blaine po nocích a večerech značně okořeňuje jejich sexuální život. Upozornění: nebetováno.
1. Chapter 1

Začalo to vlastně nevinně, byly zrovna jarní prázdniny a Daltonská kolej byla téměř opuštěná, až na pár Slavíků, co si volné chvíle krátili hraním karet, zpěvem a neutichajícím smíchem. Všichni patřili do opěvovaného sboru a zároveň mezi elitu školy. Byli na své přátelství hrdí, protože věděli, že mezi sebou najdou nejen pochopení, ale mají něco, co přežije maturitu, ale i jejich následné rozutečení do všech koutů Států.

Tenhle večer se však mírně lišil. Blaine seděl ve společenské místnosti s Wesem, Davidem, Thadem a Trentem. Tiše upíjel ze své kávy a s mírných úsměvem poslouchal vtípky na adresu dvou dalších slavíků, Jeffa a Nicka, kteří si v tu chvíli vychutnávali své roční výročí v soukromí svého pokoje. Bylo mu se svými přáteli dobře, ale stejně se po dvou hodinách zvedl, k všeobecnému překvapení se rozloučil a vydal se do svého pokoje. Neměl plánu dělat nic závratného, jen zatoužil po soukromí svého pokoje. Ze stolu si vzal laptop a padl do postele, kde trávil další hodinu vyřizováním e-mailů a posloucháním hudby.

Hodiny ukazovaly skoro jedenáct, když ze sebe v malé koupelně svlékal oblečení a vystavil své tělo proudům horké vody.

Když se ozvalo podivně disharmonické zaklepání, měl na sobě oblečené pouze volné tepláky a na hrudníku se mu leskly kapičky vody z toho, jak se snažil ručníkem vysušit vlasy. Váhavě přešel ke dveřím, za kterými k jeho překvapení stál napůl opilý Jeff s rozhalenou košilí a volně uvázanou kravatou. Blaine mu věnoval zmatený pohled a než mohl vůbec něco podotknout, Jeff se natáhl pro jeho ruku a se zářivým úsměvem mu vysvětlil, že na pokoji zbyla spousta alkoholu a on má to obrovské štěstí, že se mu naskytla příležitost jim s ním pomoci. Blaine se chtěl nejprve vymluvit na únavu, ale nakonec souhlasil. Nebyl zvyklý popíjet nijak často, ale měl alkohol rád, tak proč si ho dnes nedat?

Chtěl si na sebe ještě něco přiobléct, ale Jeff se na něj usmál, že takhle je to dobrý a už jej táhnul k nim do pokoje. Když do něj vešel, musel se usmát, Nick ležel jen v polorozepnutých kalhotách na dvojposteli a Blaine si byl jistý, že původně každá z postelí měla místo o své zdi, ale nakonec jej to ani tolik nepřekvapilo. Kdyby neměl pokoj pro sebe a sdílel ho s člověkem, se kterým by byl ve vztahu, nejspíš by udělal to stejné.

Pokojem se líně převalovala pomalá hudba a Blaine beze slova přijal nabízenou sklenici s whisky. Když pak uviděl dva své kamarády, jak se k sobě v posteli tisknou a propalují ho pohledy, poprvé ho napadlo, že tam něco nehraje, ale s další sklenicí whisky tu myšlenku odsunul někam do pozadí.

Po třetí sklenici se rozproudil hovor a s tou čtvrtou začala pomalu houstnout atmosféra. Do hovoru se začaly vkrádat dvojsmysly a když přišly otázky ohledně sexu, už se nikdo nečervenal. Ani nevěděl, jak k tomu došlo, ale najednou se přistihl, jak jim s klidem zodpovídá otázky ohledne jeho sexu s Jeremiahem.

„Byl můj první, ale bylo to v pohodě. Věděl, co dělá a v posteli byl skvělý." pokrčil nenuceně rameny a hodil do sebe zbytek whisky. Začínal se mu trochu plést jazyk, ale miloval to ten pocit tepla, který se mu rozléval po těle.

„Když potom odešel na vysokou, nemělo to cenu. Skoro jsme se neviděli a tak jsme to prostě ukončili." dodal a nechal si nalít další skleničku.

„A nechyběl ti ten sex s ním?" nedal se Nick.

„Jasně, že jo.. chvíli to takhle vydrželo, .. myslím teda jako ten sex, když přijel. Ale pak ve škole někoho potkal a já prostě nechtěl být jen ten druhej, který počká, až zase přijede. Ale kdybych řekl, že mi to nechybí, lhal bych. Ale to vy dva asi těžko pochopíte, se vším tím žhavým sexem, který si tady spolu musíte každou noc užívat." zasmál se přiopile a nevšiml si pohledů, které se Nick a Jeffem vyměnili.

„Víš, Blaine.. trochu jsme přemýšleli.." začal Nick a pomalu se na posteli přesunul za Blainova záda, ten jej jen zaraženě pozoroval.

„Máme dneska výročí a jsme spolu už rok." dodal Jeff a taky se k němu přiblížil.

„Máš pravdu, náš sex je úžasný a žhavý, ale rádi zkoušíme.. abych tak řekl, nové věci." dokončil myšlenku Nick a Blaine ucítil jeho teplý dech nebezpečně blízko svého krku.

Jeff se uličnicky usmál a přisunul se tak, že klečel mezi roztaženými nohami kudrnatého mladíka. Ten ho sledoval s mírně pootevřenými rty a překvapeným výrazem ve tváři.

„Nechceme tě do ničeho nutit, jen nás napadlo, že bys třeba měl zájem experimentovat s námi." pousmál se na něj blonďák a Blaine s tichým stenem zvrátil hlavu, když ucítil polibky, kterými mu Nick pokrýval stranu krku. Když polibky nahradila drobná kousnutí, zasténal znovu a zavřel oči. Jeff se při pohledu na něj usmál a pokračoval.

„Je to opravdu jen na tobě, pokud nechceš, stačí říct a odejít, zapomeneme na to a bude-" původně měl v plánu větu dokončit, ale v tu chvíli Blaine namáhavě otevřel oči a pomocí uvolněné kravaty na jeho krku si jej přitáhl k polibku. Poslední co ještě zaregistroval, byl tichý smích který se mu ozval za zády.

Ráno se probudil s šílenou bolestí hlavy. Chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že nejspíš nebude u sebe v pokoji, zvlášť když vzal v potaz svou nahotu a dvě horká těla, která ho ze stran objímala. Na tváři se mu rozlil spokojený úsměv, který však záhy vystřídal zmatek.

Nevěděl, jestli je dobře, že si včerejší noc pamatuje. Musel přiznat, že byla ohromná, protože bylo těžké vytěsnit z hlavy vzpomínky na to, jak se o něj ty dvě krásná a horká těla třela. Kůže se mu při těch myšlenkách rozechvívala touhou a horkostí, kterou po sobě zanechávaly všechny ty nesčetné polibky a přírazy.

Nakonec vyhrál zdravý rozum, který ho přinutil se opatrně vymotat z postele, popadnout jediný kus svého oblečení v podobě boxerek, který se válel opodál. Rychle se oblékl a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře. Už si chtěl skoro oddychnout, jak to zvládl, když se za ním k jeho smůle ozval překvapený hlas.

„Wesi?" to bylo jediné, co se ze sebe Blaine dostal. Byl rudý až za ušima a najednou si uvědomil, jak musí vypadat. Ale na tom, až tolik nezáleželo, protože Wes si toho byl vědom i bez toho.

Překvapeně si prohlížel svého kamaráda, jeho krk a hrudník byl pokryt červenými skvrnami, jeho rozcuchané vlasy a hlavně absenci jeho oblečení.

„To je Jeffův a Nickův pokoj?" dostal ze sebe nakonec. Byla hloupost to brát jako opravdovou otázku, Wes věděl moc dobře, komu zmíněný pokoj patří. Ale jeho šok byl evidentně natolik velký, že se tomu jeho rozum zdráhal uvěřit.

„Uhm.." zareagoval Blaine a rozpačitě si rukou prohrábnul už tak rozcuchané vlasy. Jenže Wes na něj nepřestával zírat, co zírat, třeštil na něj oči.

„Prostě na to zapomeň, dobře? Dělej, jako bys mě tady vůbec neviděl." ukončil ten trapný moment Blaine, kterému se opět začínala ozývat bolest hlavy. Ještě naposledy se na svého kamaráda omluvně podíval a pak odběhl do pokoje, kde padl do postele.


	2. Chapter 2

Probudil se až do hlubokého odpoledne, ale bylo mu to jedno.

Hlava už tolik nebolela, ale to neznamenalo, že se cítí lépe. Uvědomoval si, že to byla jedna z nejlepších nocí svého života a nelitoval toho, že se stala. Chtěli to všichni, dodal v duchu a to ho zarazilo. Ano, chtěli to všichni, všichni tři. Zaúpěl.

Minulou noc měl ten nejúžasnější sex se dvěma svými kamarády. A ne ledajaký sex, nebylo to nic trapného, na co by se dalo po pár dnech studu zapomenout. Právě naopak. Stačila jediná vzpomínka na jejich zrychlený dech, horká ústa, zpocená těla a vášnivé vzdechy a byl zase vzrušený. Zaklel.

Netušil, jak se dvěma mladíkům bude ještě někdy moci podívat do očí bez toho, aby věděli, jak po nich touží a co hůř. Jak se ještě někdy bude moci podívat do očí Wesovi, který byl svědkem toho trapného rána.

Nakonec si uvědomil, že když ten okamžik společného setkání bude oddalovat, nijak si stejně nepomůže a frustrovaně se vydal do sprchy. Chtěl ze sebe smýt všechny ty dotyky a vlhká ústa, ale na to nestačila ani vařící ani ledová voda. Měl pocit, že má všechny ty dotyky viditelně zapsané na těle a tak tu nesmyslnou snahu vzdal.

V pokoji se oblékl do kalhot, namísto trička na sebe hodil daltonskou modrou mikinu a kolem krku si omotal černý šátek. Naposledy v zrcadle zkontroloval, zda-li jsou všechny pozůstatky včerejší noci skryty a s výrazem, hodného člověka směřujícího na popravu, se vydal do společenské místnosti.

K jeho překvapení vše vypadalo jako normálně, i atmosféra byla uvolněná a přátelská. Jeho přátelé posedávali na pohovkách a dělali si legraci z Nicka a Jeffa, kteří ve společném objetí okupovali jeden z gaučů a navzájem si na čelech přidržovali studené obklady.

Zmateně uvažoval proč, než mu došlo, že oba popíjeli už několik hodin před tím, než se k nim přidal on. Byli oba pěkně zelení a na pohled bylo jasné, jak moc špatně jim je, přesto je neopouštěla jejich dobrá nálada a Jeff se zrovna něčemu hlasitě smál.

Uvědomil si, že stále stojí ve dveřích, až když se k němu obrátila pozornost jeho přátel. V duchu si vynadal. To bylo to poslední, co teď potřeboval. Rychle nasadil neutrální výraz a pomalu došel ke svým přátelům. Ačkoliv se tomu bránil, jeho první pohled patřil kocovinou zmožené dvojici, která se tiskla v náručí.

Jejich pohledy se střetly jen na okamžik, ale to stačilo k tomu, aby jej dvojice propálila plamenným pohledem, ve kterém viděl příslib. Po zádech se mu přehnala husí kůže a tak se rychle odvrátil, aby odpověděl Davidovi, který se jej zrovna ptal, kde se celý den flákal.

„Nebylo mi dobře, asi na mě něco vlezlo." řekl lehce chraplavým hlasem a rukou poukázal na šátek kolem krku. Nikomu to nepřišlo divné, ale jen co stočil pohled k Wesovi, naprázdno polkl. Měl ve tváři sice nečitelný výraz, ale v jeho očích bylo jasně napsáno, co si o tom co nebo kdo na něj vlezlo, myslí.

Tenhle problém odsunul na později a posadil se vedle Trenta, který zrovna vyprávěl nějakou historku z domova. Nic z toho, co ve společenské místnosti zaznělo nevnímal. Dalo mu spoustu práce, aby se nezačal viditelně ošívat pod třemi pohledy, které se mu propalovaly pod kůži. Měl pocit, že Nick a Jeffem na něj hledí přímo hladově a bylo to tak okaté, že nechápal, jak je možné, že si toho nikdo jiný nevšiml. Ale když zavadil o Wesův pohled, uvědomil si, že minimálně jeden člověk si toho byl vědom. V duchu si povzdech, ten den už po několikáté.

Sedět tam mezi nimi, pro něj bylo hotové utrpení. Jindy by to vzdal, ale potřeboval mluvit s Wesem, potřeboval mu to vysvětlit, i když by nejspíš nějaké vysvětlení potřeboval on sám. Už to skoro vzdával a chtěl ho sám oslovit, aby s ním šel ven, ale v poslední chvíli ho od zbytečných otázek zachránil sám Wes. Bylo na něm vidět, že už má toho napětí sám plné zuby a tak vstal a beze slova odešel z místnosti.

Blaine se rychle omluvit a vydal se za ním. Dostihl ho až na schodech, které vedly k jejich pokojům.

„Wesi, počkej!" křikl a upřel na něj prosebný pohled. Na mladíkovi před ním bylo jasně vidět, že nemá zájem na nic čekat, ale nakonec to udělal.

„Co chceš? Já s tebou nemám už o čem mluvit." odpověděl a Blaine v jeho hlase zaslechl zklamání. Studem mu poklesla ramena.

„Prosím, dej mi šanci ti to vysvětlit." hlesl tiše a vypadal totálně ztraceně. Wes si ho chvíli prohlížel, než přikývl k souhlasu.

„Ke mně?" zeptal se a viděl, jak se Wesovy rty zkroutily v hořkém pošklebku.

„A nepřijde tam někdo z těch dvou?" věděl, že to od něj není zrovna hezké, ale nemohl si nerýpnout a kývl hlavou směrem, kde se nacházeli jejich spolužáci. Blaine bolestně sevřel oči a němě zavrtěl hlavou. Když se pomalým krokem vydal do svého pokoje, Wes ho následoval a ošíval se nad tm, že to možná trochu přehnal. Pořádně nevěděl co se stalo a kudrnatý mladík před ním vypadal doslova zničeně.

Po chvíli došli ke dveřím, které Blaine otevřel a oba se posadili na postel. Najednou jakoby se zasekl a nedokázal ze sebe vydat ani hlásku. Wes jej pozoroval dost dlouho na to, aby v něm znovu začal vřít vztek.

„Tak který z nich to je? Nick nebo Jeff?" zeptal se ho ostře. Blaine zmateně zvedl pohled.

„Nikdy by mě napadlo, že jejich vztah ohrozí nějaká nevěra a už vůbec by mě nenapadlo, že v ní budeš hrát roli ty. Zbláznil se? Nebo já nevím, máš snad otřes mozku? Nepamatuješ si, jak bylo těžké, aby si ti dva k sobě našli cestu?! Jeff se konečně uklidnil a Nick se naopak otevřel. Copak si nedokážeš představit, jaké to bude, až se to provalí?! Zkazíš všechno, všechno!" bože, jak on byl dopálený. Konečně ze sebe mohl dostat všechno, co v něm už od rána vřelo. Byl zklamaný, tak strašně zklamaný. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by Blaine mohl něco takového udělat a to si myslel, že ho zná. Byli přece nejlepší přátelé.. jak on zuřil!

Nereagoval na Blainova šokem otevřená ústa a naprosto nechápavý výraz v jeho tváři.

„A co je vrchol, v jejich pokoji Blaine?! Opravdu? V den, jejich výročí.. prostě to nechápu, vážně vám muselo přeskočit. To jste počkali, až ten druhej usne a pak si to spolu rozdali?!Bože můj, ty tupče jeden! Který z nich to je?!" dostával se pomalu do ráže a skoro křičel, když se najednou Blaine rozesmál. Konečně mu to totiž došlo. Ale stejně se mu nechtělo věřit tomu, že by si Wes mohl myslet, že s jedním podváděl toho druhého, zatímco spal. Jeho smích přerušil až druhý mladík, který se naštvaně zvedl k odchodu.

„Wesi, no tak, počkej!" chytl jej za rameno.

„Sedni si a vyslechni mě, já nepodvádím Jeffa s Nickem a ani naopak, prosím, sedni si." dodal prosebně a otřel si oči, ve kterých měl stále slzy smíchu. Když se mladík konečně posadil, měl ve tváři stále naštvaný výraz. Blaine si povzdech, musel to vyklopit, došlo mu.. a tak to udělal. Klidným hlasem mu vypověděl ve zkratce, co se v noci stalo a se smutným úsměvem pozoroval, jak Wesův šok slovo od slova roste. Když se svou zpovědí skončil, nevěděl, jestli má brečet nebo se smát. A Wes potřeboval skoro pět minut na to, aby si všechno utřídil v hlavě.

„Takže já jsem na tebe celý den naštvaný, že jim rozvracíš vztah a přitom tě v noci opili a zneužili oni?" dostal ze sebe nakonec. V tu chvíli se už Blaine musel rozesmát i kdyby nechtěl.

„Neřekl bych, že zneužili.. pokud mám být upřímný, dost jsem si to užil. Oni jsou.. řekněme, dost sehraní." odpověděl skoro líně a sledoval, jak jeho kamarád rudne.

„Moc detailů!" řekl jen přidušeně a vypadal, že zase přemýšlí.

„Co bude dál?"

„Dál? Já nevím, fakt nevím.. ani nevím, jak se k nim mám chovat, natož abych mohl uvažovat nad něčím, co bude." odpověděl trochu zoufale.

„Nemyslím si, že včerejší noci nějak litovali." řekl Wes a on hned věděl, že mluví o těch pohledech, které na něj vrhali. Taky se nad tím zamyslel. Vadilo by mu, kdyby se měla včerejší noc opakovat? Nebo spíš, dokázal by žít s tím, že by se už neopakovala?

„Já fakt nevím, Wesi. Myslím, že prostě počkám, až se to nějak samo posune." pokrčil nakonec rameny a Wes přikývl na souhlas. Teď když věděl, co se stalo, těžko se mohl na Blaina zlobit. Tedy, teoreticky i mohl, ale byla to jejich věc a byli v tom všichni, .. tři.

Jeho kamarád vypadal, že mu nějaký čas o samotě neuškodí a tak se zvedl k odchodu. Byl už skoro u dveří, když za sebou zaslechl Blainův hlas.

„A my dva jme v pohodě?"

„Dávej na sebe pozor, kámo." řekl namísto odpovědi a nechal Blaina napospas myšlenkám.

Ale Blaine pochopil, že má svého kamaráda zpět.. nijak se nedivil tomu, že potřebuje čas tohle všechno pochopit, on sám na tom byl podobně, ale věděl, že tady Wes bude, až se celá tahle pohroma zvrtne a on dostane na čumák.


End file.
